


Never look back

by siba



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Spanish, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siba/pseuds/siba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've sinned.<br/>Kyle wishes over and over he hadn't fallen for Stan, especially since Stan had just recently gotten back together with Wendy. So Kyle finally calls on his friend David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never look back

Things in South Park had long been changing, It was no longer that hick town that had been the laughing-stock of the United States and social media. it was now a more culturally-diverse city, one in which every man, woman, and child of any race or gender was able to speak without being silenced. At least not silenced by the government. Cartman on the other hand still thought he had a say in everything and what everyone said and did. He was definitely not averse to talking about topics which make people uncomfortable. Especially when it came to Kyle's love life, or rather, lack thereof. But it wasn’t by his own choice that he had no life. It was because the kid he had followed, supported and had loved since the third grade, up until their senior year, was dating his on-and-off girlfriend Wendy yet again. The revolting ‘love-chickens’ as Butters called them, had decided to get back together in the beginning of their Senior year after a two year hiatus in which they supposedly ‘saw other people’. But when Stan ‘ saw other people’ that meant that he spent every waking moment with Kyle. They were the best of friends and, for the longest time, did Kyle with they could be something more. That is until he got the text just a month previous that Wendy and Stan were back together.  
It was stupid really, at least that’s what Kyle told himself. He knew how enamored Stan was by Wendy, they were fucking perfect for eachother. But yet here he was, sitting in his living room with the biggest crush South Park had ever seen. It wasn’t those dumb middle school crushes where they would pass each other notes in class. Kyle would go out of his way for Stan, always was he at his beck and call. If Stan wanted him, Kyle was there for everything from hanging out to cheering him up. For two years he played the roles of therapist, best friend, and relationship counselor. But for what? All he got in return was no best friend and a broken heart the size of the fucking Grand Canyon. It was frustrating to be heartbroken and to know that the guy he devoted nine years of his life to, didn’t give enough fucks just to even call Kyle and wish him a Happy Birthday. No call, text. Nothing.  
Despite all of the bullshit and all of the pain that Kyle had hidden deep inside of himself to keep up the facade that everything was alright, there were still nights where he missed Stan. But on that particular night, he didn’t want to waste any more time moping over something he couldn’t, or rather wouldn’t change. So he called the only other person he was close enough to, someone he knew wouldn’t make fun of him or tease him about his feelings for Stan.  
The phone rang twice, that tone was plaguing Kyle’s mind as he waits with baited breath and a heavy heart. After the third ring, the weight was lifted from his chest the moment he heard that familiar, accented voice that always seemed cheery, no matter the situation. “Hola? It’s David-”  
“Hey, It’s me-”  
“Oh, Kyle. What’s up?” There wasn’t the sounds of plates clanking together or his father saying orders into the kitchen of their family owned mexican restaurant, Nueva Familia, so theoretically he’s at home. Right?  
“You home?” Kyle’s tone was hesitant, to say the least. After all, he didn’t want to be a nuisance to someone else he cared for, like he was for Stan.  
“Si, Just got home-” David knew well enough that when Kyle wondered if he was home, it meant that something was up, whether it was going on at home or at school. “..I’ll leave the door open for you.” His comment was followed by a soft chuckle, one that instantly began to liven up Kyle’s spirits.  
“I’ll be there in ten. See you man.”  
For Kyle, this wasn’t particularly unusual that he came over unexpectedly. He knew David wouldn’t mind. He never seemed to mind whenever Kyle was around.  
There was no time wasted in getting in his old, near-death Chevy-Trailblazer and beginning to drive across town to David’s home. Kyle’s car smelled of peppermint, cigarettes stolen between stressful days and numerous nights laying in the back with a certain someone; those nights spent at the edge of town, just looking up at the stars. Even the fucking smell of Stan’s cologne, some terrible knock-off brand of a fancy designer, was doing things to Kyle in the ten minute drive between his house and David’s. It brought back waves of memories, rushing over him and threatening to crush his frail body.  
When ten minutes had passed, Kyle dragged his heavy feet towards the house of David. His car door slams with a loud thud, cutting off the rest of the waves that desired to follow him as he approaches that vermilion door. Hefty hands with stiff knuckles brush against the paint and the wood that so made up that door. It made him wonder; what was he made of without Stan? Was he nothing but a ghost, hiding behind the guise of contentment? Or was he a shell of a boy, lost in the vast forest of life; someone just looking for his own trail of breadcrumbs.  
Kyle couldn’t really continue his train of thought as to what he was made of, for in a split second he found a ray of sunshine in his forest. David was as bright as ever. He stood there with a stupid smile on his face, showing off bright white teeth framed by tanned lips and skin. Almond eyes were framed by thick, dark black eyelashes that could’ve been on a Maybelline commercial. He looked like he’d just seen the cutest fucking chihuahua puppy in existence the moment he opened the door; despite that he had food stains all over his navy shirt and even some shredded cheddar cheese clinging to his gelled dark brown locks.  
“You’re a mess, man.” Kyle says with a faint smile prickling at the corners of his lips, it was such an odd sensation now-a-days. “C’mere-” He mumbles as he reaches forward and begins to flick the cheese from David’s hair, watching the yellow pieces fall to the floor where almond eyes gaze at them with astonishment. Apparently David hadn’t even realized that the kid throwing cheese around the restaurant was targeting his gelled jumble of dark hair.  
“Graci- I uh, I mean thanks.” So what that David made sure to hide his blush of embarrassment from the only guy who had been nice to him from day one; they were friends. David had come to accept that a long time ago, nothing more and nothing less.  
Kyle didn’t seem affected in the slightest that his old-friend had cheese in his hair. To Kyle, David was this quirky, funny guy who could make any girl swoon in ten seconds flat. He was animated, personable, and amorous; everything Kyle wasn’t. “-Hey, you..wanna play some Mortal Kombat?” His voice wasn’t shaky, like he was afraid it was going to be. Instead Kyle just sounded tired; tired of everything.  
That question lead to the two boys sitting on the grey carpet of David’s bedroom, leaning back against the foot of his bed-frame where a ruffled navy comforter and matching sheets were strewn everywhere; thrown haphazardly to the side when David realized he was going to be late to work. Kyle had always found David’s room to be cozy, with dark grey walls and a single window covered by navy curtains. It was always dim, cut off from the world and from any natural light that tried to slip in the cracks of the curtains. Yet it was always illuminated by several things: one of which being David’s television, which he usually kept on while he slept. Another was the string of golden LED lights that covered the head of his bed and the wall behind it. All Kyle could remember for reasoning was that David hated darkness and after nearly burning down the house as a kid with candles, this was the next best solution. There was another string of lights above his desk off to the left, illuminating papers strewn all over that ranged from mathematics to english homework. Across from the boys was the Television with the connected xbox, which showed the bright colors and tacky music of Mortal Kombat.  
Despite owning the game, David wasn’t much of a gamer. He’d only bought this game freshman year so he would have an excuse to have Kyle come over, and it had worked. That was when they were kids, uneducated and wholesome when it came to the evils of the world and the folly of man. They had gotten three and a half rounds in, with David winning all three. If that wasn’t an indicator enough that something was wrong, simply because Kyle never lost a round of Mortal Kombat to David, Kyle also didn’t say anything the entire time. Whenever David’s gaze would make it’s way towards Kyle, the redhead looked detached, troubled and downcast. It startled David enough that he eventually had to pause the game, earning a frown from Kyle as he finally looks towards David’s dimly lit frame beside him.  
“Hey, what’s goin’ on?” His tone was a mixture of inquisitive and exasperated, with a dash of impatience for the man who usually calmed him down in a matter of minutes. But it seemed that the waves had done more damage than he had previously thought.  
David turns towards Kyle, his legs being pulled up to his chest and his arms resting atop of his jean-clad knees. He wore a frown that mirrored that of Kyle’s except for the fact that there was concern clearly lining his eyebrows and the lines created on his forehead. He looked much older with those.  
“..What is wrong?” He presses, one eyebrow cocking up as he watches Kyle’s expression remain unchanging, if anything he looked even more annoyed. But even Kyle had to crack at some point right? After exactly one minute and three seconds of silence, Kyle cracked. A hefty sigh left his lips, leaving his lungs pining for air until he was finally able to find his will to breathe again.  
“Well, There was this-..person.”  
All David did, rather all he could do was nod, he didn’t regard Kyle with any sort of judgement on his otherwise calm features. If he was to be completely honest, he’d known something had been going on for the longest time. It pained him to see Kyle so despondent. It would happen during lunch, in class, walking home, doing homework. They were just little random bursts of dejection that made Kyle’s normally sunny features somber. His eyes would lose that glimmer of happiness that David had come to admire so much over the years. He hated to see that spark gone.  
Kyle took that as a signal to launch into his story head first. This was the first time that someone didn’t stop him or question it. But then again this was the first time he had even tried.  
“-This person who I like-..liked.” Like hell he didn’t still like Stan, but he wasn’t quite ready to admit that yet.  
“He..” Shit. That surely must have been news; especially since Kyle never made an effort to make it public that he was anything other than straight. Kyle looks over David’s features once more, seeing just a small speck of cheese still in his dark locks. But he didn’t look surprised, disgusted, nothing. He just looked like..David. As accepting and loving as the kid was. “He started dating this girl. They dated a lot when we were kids and they decided that maybe it was time to ‘take a break’.” Kyle puts the statement of taking a break in quotations by making those dorky air quotations that he always did when he was nervous. “So for years they didn’t do anything and were just friends. Which you know is cool because we could hang out and spend a whole bunch of time together-” He hadn’t noticed it in himself, but when he was upset his voice would begin to speed up. His words were flowing like a rapid river assaulting David’s ears; word after word came rushing forward. Thus he was left trying to process everything Kyle was saying, but by the time he had understood it all Kyle was already on his next train of thought and rambling off whatever came to mind.  
“I mean for fucks’ sake, Stan is my best friend, ya’know? We did everything together-” Kyle finally takes a moment to breathe since his heart was pounding in his chest at the speed of light, faster than his lips could ever form words. With a pounding heart, came reddened cheeks and an uncomfortable heat that made him want to shred off every fabric of clothing around his pale body. He felt constricted, perhaps he was finally being crushed by the weight of the waves of memories. Everything flashed through his head all at once, he hadn’t even noticed David shifting so to look into his eyes. All he could see was Stan, “...W-we would go out late at night when he missed her, we’d sit under the stars and talk about everything.” His voice hitched, but he chose not to address it as he continues staring down at the grey carpet. “I-..I knew everything about him. I knew he hated mint ice cream because it made him sick. I knew he didn’t like fuzzy blankets or that he didn’t like the fucking Avengers because he said it was tacky!” He didn’t know at what point his voice had begun to grow louder or that heat had begun to gather in the corners of his eyes in form of tears. By the time he was finally done speaking, there were steady streams of tears, unconfined to the corners of his eyes and making their way down his cheeks. Some even lingered and glimmered in his light eyelashes.  
“I was his f-fucking best friend man! I was always there when Stan needed me!” He was just yelling angrily at no one, perhaps the carpet was the closest one to being an innocent victim of Kyle’s rage and frustration. “I was there when h-he broke his ankle, when Wendy came back and said she wanted to be together-” A pitiful laugh escapes his tear-stained lips. “I said I didn’t care. T-that I thought they should get back together because it would make him happy.” Kyle’s hands were fisting the fabric inside of his jacket, twisting and stretching the guiltless material until it felt as stretched and pained as he did. “But where the fuck is he?” He was merely mumbling at this point, words slurring together in an endless cascade of tears and sorrowful vowels that only barely scratched the surface of how much he loved the kid who didn’t give a fuck.  
“I fucking loved him.” There was the declaration that scared him shitless. Who knew a few simple words could haunt a teen for years, even a lack of those words would haunt him and keep him tossing and turning at night in continuous insomnia. Of course it was something he didn’t want to admit. It was a weakness, a sore part on his heart where he would never be able to regain strength. At least, not on his own.  
“Kyle-” David whispers in a tone that could only be described as compassionate, loving like a warm summer breeze wrapping around Kyle’s frame and making the heat of his body subside while simultaneously pushing away the waves. Kyle’s cheeks were an exotic Cerise, like the color of freshly picked strawberries with equal amounts of freckles adorning his cheeks; like the yellow dots covering a strawberry. David moved, gently using his tanned first finger and thumb to hook under the bottom of Kyle’s shaking chin. All of David’s movements were slow, methodic and soft to the touch. Never would he want to scare Kyle away, even as he lifted Kyle’s face from where he glared down at the innocent floor; only to finally meet David’s glimmering Almond eyes.  
“What-..What stan did wasn’t right.” That voice was more loving than Kyle knew he deserved. After all this kid had stood by him for years and years on end, never leaving Kyle’s side and always greeting him with open arms and that smile made of sunshine. Didn’t that make him no better than Stan?  
“But it’s not your fault. You don’t deserve that kind of treatment. From anyone.” David didn’t notice any protest on Kyle’s surprised expression; eyes wide and lips parted to allow shaky breaths to fill a broken heart. “..You-..You deserve someone who will love you as much as you love them.” But his words were accompanied by Kyle’s denial that manifested itself in the form of his shaking head. The motions caused his curly crimson locks to bounce and tears to go flying from his cheeks and landing on the dark carpet below him.  
“No-” This was a tone of voice David had never heard from Kyle. To be put simply, he sounded broken; like his world had been shattered into a million pieces and had been scattered all over the grey floor. “I’m trying to be happy-” Those pale lips quivered with every vowel that left his throat, all the while one of David’s hands rested against those tear-stained cheeks. His tanned thumb brushed over shaking pink flesh, damp with newly released tears. It was amazing that even in this state, Kyle was the most beautiful human being in David’s eyes.  
To anyone else, the mess of a teenage man before him would’ve seemed hideous. With his large ruby locks framing his face, sticking to his pale and tear stained cheeks wherever the red locks came in contact. His cheeks were blotchy, but it was all beautiful to David. Kyle was astounding, he always had been.  
A hand on Kyle’s jawline turned into another hand caressing the other pastel cheek previously left untouched. The small distance between their bodies was reduced until it was nearly eliminated all together, if either boy dared to move forward just a hair then their noses would surely bump together in an action that was both awkward and cute. It would bring a situation that would truly parallel the two teens. “I know you’re trying to be happy amigo. Pero-” David tilts his head down so that his forehead was up against that of Kyle’s; despite that strands of Cerise hair were trapped between their skin and tickling the ends of both of their noses.  
“..Pero. Will you let me help you?”  
When Kyle had ventured over there that evening, he hadn’t been expecting such words to grace his ears. If anything he expected harsh words, ‘Faggot’, ‘Freak’, ‘Piece of shit’. But then again, he had gone to David, not Cartman. David would never be so harsh. If Kyle’s memory served him correctly, David had never been anything but supportive when he talked to his favorite ‘querido pelirrojo’. Whatever the hell that meant.  
“How?” It was such a simple, three-lettered word that held so much weight because Kyle could not think of any way in which someone could help him. He was a lost cause: The definition of a train-wreck.  
“Querido, I want nothing more for you to be the happiest man in the world.” David whispers in a tone that was begging for the chance to finally express that which had been hidden behind ‘platonic’ feelings for years. “Let me make you happy?”  
For the first time in a long time, Kyle was struck speechless for a number of prolonged seconds. What the hell was he supposed to say anyways? ‘Thanks for being a great bro’ didn’t really seem adequate or appropriate. Surely the confusion must have shown on his face, but knowing David he would always interpret that to be the worst case scenario. After all, Kyle’s face of confusion really did look like his frown. “Kyle I’m sorry-”  
Wait, sorry?  
“No David-” The red headed murmurs rapidly, shaking his head again and moving to place his previously quivering hands over those on his cheeks. “No. I’m sorry.” The teens were still so close, closer than Kyle had ever been to anyone who wasn’t Stan.  
“Don’t be. Porfavor mi querido.” His voice was soft, velvet against Kyle’s ears that wrapped around his entire being. It was a warm hug against a soft but toned chest, a bright summer day with a refreshing cooling breeze: It finally hit Kyle that Stan wasn’t the chest he wanted to feel, Stan wasn’t the cooling breeze anymore. It was this charming little Mexican who would forget words in English when he was mad or frustrated. It was the guy who would make Kyle laugh no matter what. It was David, who wanted to make Kyle happy.  
The exact moment in which Kyle decided that he needed to press his lips against those of David for their first kiss, was lost to time since all he could remember was that he had been kissing him for several long seconds. It was all that he had expected and hoped: tender, loving, careful and hesitant since David hadn’t really had time to mentally prepare himself to kiss his long-time friend. When the obligation of breathing was once more brought to their attention, thanks to the ache in their lungs, Kyle was the first to pull back and so dare to meet those almond eyes. Of course the appearance of surprise on those handsome features was enough to make the once sombered teen feel a smile tugging on the corners of his lips.  
“Kyle, esta bien?” From four years of shitty spanish teachers and terrible grades in Spanish, no matter how much David tried to help him, Kyle was surprised he at least knew that much as to what David was saying.  
“Yea I-” But David was already rambling off nervously in spanish, going so rapidly in spanish of apologies that Kyle didn’t try to understand what the hell he was saying. So instead of interrupt and potentially make David even more nervous, the pale teen leans forward once more and silences his old friend with a chaste kiss. The blush on David’s cheeks when Kyle finally moved back was too adorable for Kyle not to chuckle quietly, despite how tender he still felt over everything with Stan. “Hey. I wanted it.” He states simply as David seems to settle down enough not to ramble off apologies in Spanish once more.  
Things still sucked, Kyle was still hung up on Stan and David was still worried. But with just a few simple words, David had opened up an entire new doorway for Kyle; a doorway that lead to a brighter future. One where Kyle could be happy with someone who cared just as much about him, if not more. In those moments where he gazed into those almond eyes, feeling the warmth of David’s body so close to his own; Kyle was suddenly struck with the urge to try again. He was struck with the desire to want to be happy again. After all, sulking around and waiting for someone to love him back sucked. So why not try to make himself happy again with someone who was willing to help him? As much as he didn’t want to have David be a rebound crush, Kyle had the lasting feeling that this could easily be something more.  
His thoughts were cut off by another tender kiss, one that was as sweet as apple pie even though Kyle was entirely sure that David had apple pie once in his lifetime. Even if Kyle didn’t know what to do, David was gentle in showing him by tilting his head to the right so that their noses didn’t bump together. The kiss wasn’t perfect because neither of them were perfect, teeth clashed on accident and tongues didn’t know what the fuck they were doing once they brushed together. But for the two of them, the moment was perfect. After every bump of their front teeth, they would pull back and laugh quietly, eyes still closed and bodies still pressed so closely together on David's’ bedroom floor before doing it all over again. Kyle didn’t know for how long they remained there before they stood up and, with florid cheeks, they moved to the edge of David’s bed, sitting there awkwardly until one of them so dared to continue kissing the other.  
Those moments were tender enough that Kyle didn’t have to think about Stan or the fact that his heart was being mended together with duct-tape and superglue with every passing kiss. Neither of them were thinking beyond the comfort that they sought in the other. Even when Kyle laid back onto the messy, navy comforter of David’s bed, bringing David’s lips down with his own until the tanned male was leaning over Kyle completely. Brown tufts of his hair, which previously had yellow bits of cheese in it, brushed against a pale forehead whilst their lips moved together, finally finding a slow and steady rhythm that allowed them to indulge in stolen touches of their hands and tongues.  
Innocent kisses didn’t stay innocent for too long after David had followed Kyle down onto his bed and their tongues had begun a wordless dance that started as chaste as the waltz and all too quickly became as passionate as the tango. Soft grunts soon lined their once innocent touches of lips, the only prevailing gesture that was nearly entirely innocent was David’s hand finding Kyle’s and their fingers intertwining in a haphazard manner of holding hands. But Kyle’s other hand had wrapped around the back of David’s neck, where ashen fingers could feel the finely shaved hairs prickling against him.  
Kyle didn’t know that such moments were real outside of those fairy tales in which the prince finds his princess, such a magical moment where two people knew that this was right. He’d always imagined his first time to be rushed, in the back of his truck with Stan and he laying under the stars on one of their famous all-nighters where they would stay there and talk. But now, laying there with David’s kisses trailing down his jawline and settling on the curvature of his neck, LED lights glistening above them and making his dazed eyes glitter, it was a million times better. Even if he hadn’t realized it before, in such a moment where David whispers with a breathy tone of ‘mi amor..’ and ‘querido hermoso-’, this was where he had been dreaming about.  
Clothes didn’t come off for some time despite how Kyle had begun to tug on the bottom hem of David’s during the assault on his neck. Even then it didn’t begin with the clothes that Kyle had been silently asking for. It began with gentle hands undoing the zipper of Kyle’s jacket, which to Kyle was a relief since he had grown unbearably hot under those soft kisses and glances at David’s expression. Of course the sheepish smile, one that was so fucking charming yet so timid at the same time, that lined David’s lips wasn’t helping with the heat that grew between them.  
After the jacket, Kyle’s first line of defense, was tossed away in a rather gauche manner; David found himself also slipping off his work shirt and having it quickly join the other article of discarded clothing. At nearly the same exact time, both boys thought their hearts were going to stop. Kyle because the sight of David shirtless, in such a position that he was straddling his waist, was enough to make his heart like a jackrabbit in his chest. He supposed it would be bad to have a heart-attack at such a time, wouldn’t it? David though his heart was going to stop simply because the air of adoration emanating from Kyle was enough to make him feel simultaneously self conscious and cherished.  
Tanned hands would slip under the edge of Kyle’s maroon shirt, previously hidden by his jacket, and tug up the fabric until Kyle was able to slip his shirt off; only to join the rest of their discarded garments. For several long minutes, the two just stared at each other in awe. Hazel eyes roaming over a chest he had seen so many times that he was sure he could trace out the curves of David’s chest and his hips just from memory. He was beautiful. Everything about David was inconceivable in the sense that Kyle couldn’t help but want to see all of him, to see all of his features. From how his hips curved to any other small scars he had along his body, like the soft pink one he had on the base of his shoulder  
He chose not to think about what was going in his pants while he looked over David’s chest, up until the moment that he felt now-familiar lips against his own in another heated kiss. There was no denying that there was a tent in the front of his jeans, but he wasn’t the only one ashamed in his body’s reactions, for David was doing all that he could not to give in to such urges. If the other didn’t want to go any further, he wouldn’t. This night had brought more than he could have ever hoped for anyways.  
While he was content being like this, Kyle was burning from the inside out and it seemed that the only antidote was David’s touch. During the next break between kisses, where labored breathing mixed together in a sacred space, words finally graced David’s ears. “It’s okay to touch me.” Like before, Kyle’s tone was breathy. But now it was for a whole other reason, one he much preferred to being out of breath thanks to sobbing. In a silent response to that statement, David’s lips found Kyle’s once again so not to reveal the ridiculously vivid blush on his otherwise tanned cheeks. But a second response was the gentle caress of a palm against the rough outer fabric of Kyle’s pants; spurring on the first of many moans.  
The action was terrifying, exhilarating and erotic all at the same time. A combination that David didn’t know could be so exciting during such a tender moment. Kyle’s back would arch, a hitched breath and a low sigh would escape his lips and join the various symphony of sounds that the two had already made throughout their explorations of limitations, their own bodies, and their own emotions. It was a fucking rollercoaster ride, that was for damn sure. That was even before Kyle was pushed to the edge by gentle stroking on the outside of his jeans, pushed so far that he began to return the favor and see a whole new side of the ‘innocent’ guy he had once thought David to be.  
Based on how he whispered sweet, spanish nothings into Kyle’s ear, nipping at his skin and jerking his hips into Kyle’s touch whenever something felt really good; it didn’t seem like David was so innocent like previously thought. But they were both comfortable with one another like this. They were comfortable with sharing secrets through moans, through letting the other know their innermost desires by a jerk of hips or an especially animated sigh. Quickly did that heat build to the point that they both, on their own, took off whatever clothing remained on their bodies, throwing it every which way and paying no mind to the mess they had made on the floor.  
Instead, all of their attention was focused on the other’s body, something which had yet to be seen by the other. That was the only time that David considered the notion that perhaps they had gone too far, mostly because Kyle looked as red as a tomato and appeared as if he was going to pass out at the mere sight of the erection that stood rather proudly between David’s lightly-haired legs. Kyle sat with his back to the headboard, his large eyes fixed upon the others body; all the while David sat back on his haunches and did the exact same while he looked over Kyle’s frame. So many things were said wordlessly, their embarrassment, their fears and desires were all easily read with just a simple motion or a faint smile. The moments faded out with the two of them, lit vaguely by the golden light of the LED’s behind Kyle with perhaps the most dorky smiles on their faces.  
It was dumb, they were dumb. They both sat there stark naked, cherry-cheeked and nervous to high hell, but they were happy. Kyle was happy. “Esta hermoso Kyle-” David finally says with a nervous chuckle trailing afterwards. “You’re beautiful, mi amor.” Thank god shitty spanish classes had at least taught him the basics for understanding his latin friend. “You uh..- estas hermoso tampoco.”  
David didn’t mean to laugh and grin like an idiot, despite being an idiot in love with a gringo. He had meant to stay composed in such a tender moment, to be strong and suave like those ‘donjuanes’ who always seemed to get the girl. Little did he know that toothy smile he gave Kyle during his laughter was enough to make the redhead even more attracted to him. “We’ll work on it mi querido-” A soft chuckle trails after his admission of further practice. “Kyle, do you really want to do this?”  
There was no hesitation in his voice, no hint of uncertainty when he said with all confidence “Yes. I want..I want to make you happy too.”  
Whoever gave them both the impression that this was going to be like the movies, where one guy just automatically knows what to do and the other just lays there and enjoys himself; was a fucking liar. At first David nearly dropped the lubricant when he got it from his bedside table as well as a condom. Those were the easy parts, those which he knew how to do. But once he settled himself between Kyle’s spread legs, he could feel nervousness setting in again. With one hand positioning his shaft between Kyle’s cheeks, the other was keeping him grounded against the bed as best as he could. “Mi amor, relax-” He whispers once more before beginning to slowly push forward between those pale, but voluptuous cheeks.  
“Shit-” Kyle grumbles as he twists his eyes shut and grabs at the sheets by his sides with an iron grip, threatening to tear at the once sturdy fabric while pain runs up his spine and makes him grunt and grit his teeth. It hurt David to see Kyle hurt, his eyebrows were furrowed in worry as he looks down at Kyle’s body twisted in pain and trying to relax. “Lo siento, Amor maybe we shouldn’t-” But Kyle shook his head again and finally relaxes enough to have those hazel eyes meeting David’s with a small, reassuring smile. “It’s okay. Just go slow.”  
David heeded to those words like they were his religion. He would lean forward and litter kisses against his lover’s chest, neck and lips with every time Kyle urged him to move forward; all in hopes that his kisses would distract Kyle at least a little bit from the pain of being stretched in such a manner. Yet oddly enough, more towards the end, the pain was mixed in with pleasure; a truly bittersweet mixture that had begun to make him writhe for another reason.  
At first, once he had given David the ‘okay’ to begin thrusting slowly, he was gentle, hesitant and scared to hurt the man he loved so much. Lewd sounds of moaning, grunts and gruff gasps escaped Kyle’s lips, creating a symphony of sounds that characterized their love making. “David-” One of his hands had once again wrapped around the back of David’s strong shoulders, the other was intertwined in the other’s hand, fingers warm but gentle against each-other’s as they held hands to keep themselves grounded now. Perhaps it was a good thing that they failed in keeping themselves grounded once David began to thrust faster, the sounds of skin slapping and the bed creaking becoming all the more frequent; all the while Kyle’s moans and grunts got louder. It was probably best that they lost themselves in pleasure, riding out their desires and hormones all the way until they came.  
It was David who came first, his mind and body couldn’t handle the sight of Kyle writhing under him with such expressions, plus the sounds and the feeling of his shaft being encased in such pleasures was too much for the young man to handle. But that didn’t mean that his ‘querido pelirrojo’ was getting out of his own orgasm. David would tease him by whispering sweet nothings, which were actually the most lewd sentences he could think of, in a gruff voice in spanish. His lips brushed against Kyle’s earlobe and would touch on the spot he had left on Kyle’s neck gently while he stroked the pink flesh that so pulsated against the palm of his hand. The expression Kyle wore when he came, was definitely one that he wanted and needed to see more of. Later, that is for once Kyle came, sending pearls of cum all over David’s hand, his own abdomen and even the lower half of his chest, they were both so beat that the moment David pulled out and tossed out the condom in a nearby trashcan, he nearly fell over walking to said trashcan.  
But the moment he came back to his bed, he wrapped his tanned arms around Kyle’s frame and makes sure to kiss that sweaty forehead, despite the cerise locks that covered his forehead and made the kiss taste of salt and shampoo. “Te amo Kyle.” David finally murmurs, revealing the big secret he knew Kyle must have known by that point. “I’m going to help you be happy amor, Even if it’s not with me.” He admits while a slightly sombered smile comes to his lips and their eyes meet once more.  
Kyle wasn’t ready to say those three little words just yet, but he was ready to admit something else. “Idioto-” He was trying, he had to give himself credit for that at least. “I want to be happy with you.”  
Maybe it did suck being hung up on Stan and seeing how his best friend had just left him on the side of the road simply because he got a girlfriend. But no longer did Kyle have to deal with it alone, that weight he had on his shoulders was at least lifted every time that he felt David’s hand in his own, or the press of another kiss to his forehead. Even if he wasn’t ready to admit that he loved someone else besides Stan, he was ready to admit that he wanted to be happy without Stan. Kyle was finally ready to be happy without Stan and with someone who cared for him just as much, as he cared for them.


End file.
